Episode 24
24. The Justice of Those Who Lack Love Is... Oh Heart That Is Stolen By Darkness, Forever... is the twenty-fourth episode of the 07 Ghost anime series. The original date it was aired was September 14, 2009. The episodes of 07 Ghost were created by Studio DEEN. Directed by Nobuhiro Takamoto, the anime premiered on Chiba TV on April 6, 2009. The series uses two pieces of theme music: 'Aka no Kakera' by Yuuki Suzuki is the opening theme, while 'Hitomi no Kotae by Noria is the ending theme. Brief Summary Ayanami appears in front of Teito, and Teito wonders if Ayanami is just an illusion like before. As Teito tries to attack Ayanami, Ayanami mocks Teito for still relying on the Eye of Mikhail when it is no longer in his possession. Ayanami uses his Zaiphon to bring Teito and himself to the center of the earth, and Teito attacks Ayanami, who mocks him for being weak. Meanwhile, Frau is still waiting for Teito to exit the examination room when Hakuren runs up to him to tell him that imperial forces have stormed the Barsburg church. All of a sudden, Kuroyuri confronts the two of them. S/he explains that she/he wanted to kill the gardener (Labrador) who took Haruse's soul, but has been ordered to attack Frau. Bishop Lance is confronted by Katsuragi, and Hyuuga and Konatsu attack Castor and Labrador. As his subordinates battle the bishops and Hakuren, Ayanami tries to read Teito's memories but Fea Kreuz's (Vertrag's) seal stops him. The Bishops and Black Hawks continue to fight: Ayanami completely outmatches Teito; Kuroyuri is overpowered by Frau's light but not defeated; Lance slightly overwhelms Katsurugi but is unable to truly defeat him yet; and Hyuuga and Konatsu remain equally matched with Labrador and Castor. Ayanami, now annoyed, threatens to slaughter the hostages in the Church if Teito does not search his memories for the location of Pandora's Box. Long Summary As Ayanami walks in the shadows and eventually Teito comes face-to-face with him, Teito wonders if it is an illusion but Ayanami says he is real and begins to mock Teito for the path he chose as he has a far more suitable job for him. As Teito angrily rebuffs the statement, Ayanami mocks him for still relying on the Eye despite having lost it. Teito defiantly says he will defeat Ayanami on his own. Ayanami, not wanting Teito's friends to help, uses his powers to send them to the Center of the Earth, where he says this is the last world Teito shall ever see. Teito angrily attacks Ayanami, but Ayanami effortlessly repels the attacks while clearly not fighting at full strength and he mocks Teito for his lack of dark emotions. As the Bishops take arms to fight against Barsburg Imperial Army, Frau realizes that Teito is currently hindered by something, just as Hakuren arrives to warn him. Suddenly, Kuroyuri arrives and begins to fight Frau. Meanwhile, Katsurugi is met by Lance and Hyuuga and Konatsu begins to battle Castor and Labrador after killing the spy the army sent. Meanwhile, Ayanami has Teito beaten to the ground and after following him, asks on his memories and reveals that he is aware of Kreuz's journey and that he left something inside Teito. He then pins his arm down with his leg and painfully probes his memories but Kreuz's trap stops him and Teito then continues fighting Ayanami, who continues to mock Teito for his dependence on the light rather than the darkness. Kuroyuri eventually forces Frau to use his Scythe and Katsurugi at first pressures Lance but is soon overwhelmed instead while Castor and Labrador are holding their ground against Hyuuga and Konatsu. Teito remains unable to pose any significiant challenge to Ayanami, who mocks him for his inferiority, causing Teito to snap angrily and began attacking him brutally, but Ayanami easily dodges the relentless attacks and pleased by Teito's rage, says that he will be the source of all of Teito's darkness and attacks Mikage. Teito immediately rushes to Mikage and then regains control and continues battling Ayanami. The Bishops and the Black Hawks continue their battle, with Frau having the upper hand over Kuroyuri, Katsurugi and Lance fight to a draw adn Hyugga and Konatsu remain even with Castor and Labrador. Ayanami then decides to threaten Teito by saying that he will kill all of the Church's inhabitants. Characters in order of appearance Category:Episodes Category:Latest Episodes Category:Season 1